For Good, If I Never Knew You
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Wally and Dick break up; but, realise it's all alright, through song. Wally/Dick Slash Song Fic


INSPIRATION! Today, at my piano lesson, my teacher pulls out "_If I Never Knew You_" from Disney's _Pocahontas_, and I was just so reminded of the song "_For Good_" from _Wicked_, and I thought 'OMG BREAK UP SCENE AND THEN THEY START SINGING' XD So, my first song-fic~ Cause y'all care about my thought process, right? I'm sure everyone reads these...

Warning: Males interacting in ROMANTIC ways. Hence the word 'slash' in the summary.

Note: If you liked the song "_For Good_" from _Wicked_, you should all listen to Sam Tsui and Nick Pitera's cover of it, it is just beautiful! If you have never heard of _Wicked,_ than my penname must look awfully weird.

If you have not heard of _Wicked_ it is a musical, telling the tale of "Elphaba" otherwise incorrectly known as "The Wicked Witch of the West" I suggest you watch it, or at least listen to its break out song "Defying Gravity" (Not here to advertise it, mind you, I just thought it was amazing, the songs, the plotline, the characters, everything had so much depth and emotion IT WAS AMAZING I TELL YOU.)

Disclaimer: I do not own, Young Justice, _For Good_, or _If I Never Knew You_, I am simply borrowing them and putting them together.

For Good/If I Never Knew You

"Wally! No!" Dick pleaded his soon-to-be-ex, grabbing Wally's hand in his, looking down in shame, tears straining his blue eyes.

"Dick," said man looked up, Wally's emerald eyes as hurt as he felt. "I'm sorry, neither of us were ready. Maybe in the future."

"Don't do this to me Wally!" Dick choked out. "_Please,_" he whispered hoarsely, as he fell to his knees, tears rolling down his face.

"Hey," Wally said softly, helping Dick to his feet, "This isn't permanent. I can promise you that. Maybe when we're older and more mature. When we're _both_ ready to be committed. I love you, Dick; but, right now I think it better to let go, return later and salvage our relationship, rather than attempt to salvage it now, and find that there's nothing to salvage."

"I wish this never happened," Dick muttered to the ground, his tears staining the expensive, ugly rug on which they stood; Dick never liked it, anyways.

Wally cleared his throat, and tilted Dick's chin up, pressing his lips fully against Dick's soft ones, "_If I never knew you_."

"Disney? That's so cliché."

Dick smirked, Wally continued anyways, "_If I never felt this love_."

"_I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason_."

"_Wicked_? Our first date? And you're calling me cliché." Wally joked.

Dick continued on, "_Bringing something we must learn, and we are lead to those who help us most to grow_."

"_I would have no inkling of how precious life can be_."

"_If we let them and we help them in return_." Dick broke out a few more tears, signalling he couldn't sing, while Wally's eyes threatened the same,

"_Well I don't know if I believe that's true_." Wally continued, patting Dick on the back, wiping tears from his eyes, "_But I know I'm who I am today because knew you._"

Dick hiccoughed, "_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun._" Dick continued again, "_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood._ _Who can say if I've been changed for the better; but, because I knew you I have been changed for good._"

"_If I never held you_," Wally pulled Dick into a crushing hug, "_I would never have a clue_." This time, it was Wally whom couldn't sing to due tears enveloping him, and they both fell, onto the ugly, unwelcoming rug.

"_How at last I'd find in you_," Dick sang soothingly, patting Wally gently on the back, still in his embrace, "_The missing part of me_."

"_It well may be_," Wally cantillated regaining his composure, "_that we will never meet again in this lifetime so let me say before we part so much of me, is made from what I learned from you._"

"_You'll be with me like a hand print on my heart. Now, whatever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine, by being my friend_." Dick sang.

He claimed Wally's lips in another kiss, "_In this world full of fear._"

"_Full of rage and lies_," Tears no longer affecting their voices or consistency, they simply rolled down their cheeks, as they gazed lovingly, regretfully into each other's eyes.

"_I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes. So, dry your eyes._" Both wiped they other's tears away, and chuckled softly.

"_Like a ship blown from its mooring, by a wind of the sea,_" Dick chirped, smiling a sad smile

Wally chanted, smiling an even sadder, watery smile, "_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird, in a distant wood._"

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_?"

"_But because I knew you_. _And I'm so grateful to you,_" Wally sang, cupping Dick's face in his hands

"_I'd have lived my whole life through, lost forever. If I never knew you_." Dick's eyes bore into the ugly, distasteful carpet of which they say sat, cradling each other.

"_Because I knew you I have been changed for good_."

"_And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for_."

"_But then, I guess we know there's blame to share,_" Wally's voice resonated throughout the room, reverberating off the walls.

"_And none of it seems to matter, anymore,_" Dick sang quietly, in a deep, beautiful contrast to Wally's loud, yet wonderful voice.

"_I thought our love would be so beautiful. Somehow we'd make the whole world bright, I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong, all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_,"

"_But still my heart is saying we were right_,"

"_Oh if I never knew you. There's no moment I regret. If I never felt this love, since the moment that we met, I would have no inkling of,_"

"_If our time has gone too fast._ _How precious life can be..._" Dick sang, looking back into Wally's saddened, sullen, emerald, now gray-like green eyes.

"_I've lived at last..._" Wally stared back into Dick's eyes, dark blue and disheartened, yet their singing was still going strong,

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better, I do believe I have been changed for the better_" They sang together, their voices acting in perfect harmony, "_And if I never knew you, if I never knew you_"

"_I'd have lived my whole life through_,"

"_Empty as the sky_," Wally gestured up to the sky, as he sang.

"_Never knowing why_,"

"_Lost forever_,"

Dick chirped, "_If I never knew you_,

"_And because I knew you_,"

"_Because I knew you_,"

"_Because I knew you, I have been changed for good,_" their voices once again acted harmoniously, echoing slightly after they finished.

"Do a good job protecting the world, _Nightwing_," Wally said, saddened.

"You too, _Flash,_" Dick reiterated, as he smashed their lips together, for the last time in a while. They broke apart, and Flash ran away, leaving a yellow streak in his midst. Alfred walked into the room, to clean up things that were knocked over in the speedster's wind.

"That was a beautiful duet, Master Richard."

"Thanks." Dick said quickly, "Alfred, we did the right thing? Right?" Dick asked, looking at the ugly, unfriendly rug of which he and Wally just spent, for the past twenty minutes.

"Do you think so, Master Dick?" Alfred asked neutrally, picking up what was left of a vase.

"No." Dick managed to choke out after a pause.

"Do you think Master Wallace does?"

"No." Dick said, almost instantly.

"Then yes, yes you have, for now, of course." Alfred said, moving to console his surrogate grandson.

"Alfred? Do you think you could move this god awful rug into my room?"

"Why? You have never liked this rug."

"Souvenir." Alfred looked taken aback, then smiled. While Dick reminded himself to hack the security footage of the room, and steal the audio files. Then perhaps upload them to the internet.

"Of course."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Now I know that "For Good" is a friendship song, but Dick and Wally are best friends and boyfriends (In this fic, obviously) so I thought that both "<em>For Good<em>" and "_If I Never Knew You_" would fit their break up perfectly. Also, in "_I Never Knew You_" They reference that this world is full of fear and hate, you may interpret this as them being heroes or them being homosexual (At very least, not hetero, for the sake of this story), or both, whatever pleases you. I've also never seen a song-fic that included two songs as a mash-up (That wasn't already pre-existing), if there is, I'd like to see it, if not I'm totally not an ass for doing this: I AM UNIQUE AND ORIGINAL, for mashing-up two pre-existing songs in a FANfic =D

Also, I find in many break-up fics, Robin starts it, and Wally is the one to beg and plead for them to be together again. While in this fic they both want to be together and neither wants to give up on the other, mind you. However, Wally saw the one fatal flaw in their relationship: They'd be far apart for too long, they wouldn't find the time for each other, and inevitably begin relationships with other people, so rather than be hurt along the way, and never salvage their relationship, to break it off now, with the promise that they _will_ get back together.

Oh god...I just set myself up for a sequel XD

Anyways, I hope you liked my first song-fic. It was certainly interesting mixing the song lyrics together. So...erm...review if you like and, maybe, read and review my other fics as well? I would greatly appreciate any feedback, no matter what my profile says, I do appreciate all and any feedback.

Note: This fic was done without Auto-tune.


End file.
